


Life choice

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is an ask I got. Reader is asexual and has to deal with the boys wanting to court her. Didn't know which version of an asexual relationship you wanted so I hope this works and you like it. As always thank you for the ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life choice

Ever since joining the Winchester brothers y/n had been a prey all her own. All of the males had had there go at tempting to gain her affection. Dean had asked her out to a local bar after they had finished a hunt. Although y/n had joined him she had refused to let him pay for any of her drinks. She was not rude and made small talk with him throughout the night. In the end Dean had took them home to the bunker without another word.   
Next there was Sam y/n had to admit she found him adorable but more like in they way of a child. He was quiet and just enjoyed being around her. They would watch movies together and look up information on the latest events. They joked around and would both pick at Dean.  
Even the Angel of the lord had tried his luck at winning y/n's heart. He was very cute. y/n had laughed when he brought her flowers and (favorite snack.) Y/n had smiled and thanked him asking her to join her in indulging in the sugary goodness. Realizing she was not interested Castiel gave her a hug and decided they would just be friends.  
Lastly was the great king, Crowley. Y/n found him to be an old romantic. He was a complete gentleman leaving her flowers with the most loveliest words you had ever heard. After a while he decided to be more persistent. Asking her out to a nice dinner y/n smiled and looked down. "Crowley you are very sweet and I love the flowers and cute notes but.." Stiffening he looked at her, "But you don't want to date a demon..." Grabbing his arm she looked at him, "NO Crowley that has nothing to do with it... I..I am just. I am asexual." She told him and looked to his eyes. She was waiting for him to tell her how weird she was or how stupid her life choice was but he surprised her. "Oh.. well um. Would you still like to go to dinner? I mean as friends?"   
Kind of in shock she cocked her head to the side, "You mean your not mad?" Crowley scoffed "Of course not y/n. I will not be mad at you or hate you for being who you are. I am just glad to know you don't hate me for being... what I am." Smiling y/n jumped at him and hugged him. "Thank you Crowley.. and I would love to go to dinner with you." Hugging her back he bowed before holding out his hand, once she had took it they disappeared to have a wonderful night.


End file.
